


Der Fall Braxton

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, The Professionals - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch die Dummheit von Lucas und McCabe verlieren Bodie und Doyle den Verdächtigen, den sie schon seit zwei Monaten beschatten. Gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit für sie , den Fall zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluß zu bringen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Fall Braxton

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Die Profis' gehören mir nicht und ich mache keinerlei finanziellen Gewinn damit.
> 
> Die Geschichte wurde für den Little Big Bang 2014 geschrieben.

„Verdammt! Ihr habt _was_?“ Fluchend und ungläubig warf Doyle die Akte auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu Lucas und McCabe um. Lucas schaute ihn unglücklich an. „Wir haben ihn verloren“, wiederholte er. Doyle warf die Arme in die Luft “Wie konnte euch das passieren?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Doyle. Es war halt extrem voll im ‚Weißen Schwan‘, und plötzlich war er weg.“ McCabe schaute bedrückt auf den Boden.

Jetzt stand Bodie sehr langsam und bedrohlich auf. „Plötzlich war er weg? Ganz plötzlich? Hat er sich in Luft aufgelöst oder was? Lief gerade eine Magier-Show im ‚Weißen Schwan‘, und er hat sich als Versuchsperson für den Verschwindibus-Zauber gemeldet?“ Der Zynismus in Bodies Stimme und die gefährliche, ruhige Art, in der er mit ihnen sprach, ließ Lucas und McCabe leicht zusammenzucken.

„Nein, wir haben uns nur an der Bar etwas zu trinken und zu essen bestellt, und plötzlich war er weg“, sagte McCabe schon fast trotzig.

Lucas schaute vom Boden hoch. „Er ist nur kurz zur Toilette gegangen. Aber nicht wieder gekommen.“

Bodie fixierte ihn mit kalten, blauen Augen. „Ihr wisst schon, dass der ‚Weiße Schwan‘ seinen Notausgang direkt neben der Herrentoilette hat?“

„Ja, warum?“ „Warum? Hast du das gehört, Ray? Er will wissen warum.“ Bodie drehte sich ungläubig zu Doyle um. „Da versuchen wir, dieses Schwein Braxton seit zwei Monaten endlich zu erwischen, und er fragt ‚Warum?‘“

Bevor Doyle etwas sagen konnte, erklang Cowleys Stimme auf dem Flur „Bodie! Doyle! Sofort in mein Büro!“

„Na toll. Jetzt dürfen wir wohl noch erklären, was Ihr verbockt habt“, fauchte Doyle Lucas und McCabe zu, während er mit schnellen Schritten hinter Bodie den Aufenthaltsraum verließ.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte Lucas sich an Murphy, der die ganze Zeit ruhig am Fenster gesessen und seinen Tee getrunken hatte. „Ich weiß ja, dass es blöd von uns war. Aber warum sind die denn so ausgerastet?“ Murphy trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und schaute Lucas mit einem milden Gesichtsausdruck an, den er sonst nur für geistig Behinderte übrig hatte.

„Naja, jeder, aber wirklich jeder im CI5 weiß doch, dass immer einer im Auto bleiben muss, wenn jemand überwacht wird. Und vor allem bei Pubs wie dem ‚Weißen Schwan‘, wo der Notausgang in eine schöne, kleine, dunkle Gasse führt, die breit genug für ein Auto ist. Und außerdem habt ihr gerade zwei Monate harte Überwachungsarbeit versaut. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie viele Stunden Bodie und Doyle mit der Überwachung von Braxton verbracht haben, wundere ich mich, dass sie Euch nicht gevierteilt haben. Und wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Euch auch noch so blöd benommen, dass Braxton bemerkt hat, dass er überwacht wurde. Sonst hätte er ja nicht den Notausgang gewählt.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Murphy den Aufenthaltsraum und ließ die beiden Unglücksvögel allein.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Bodie schäumte immer noch, als sie Cowleys Büro betraten. „Ich könnte sie umbringen. So was Blödes“, schimpfte er leise vor sich hin. „Was war das, Bodie?“ Cowley sah seine beiden Agenten über seine Brille hinweg an. „Wen könnten Sie umbringen? Und warum?“

„Nichts, Sir. Er hat sich nur über das Personal in seiner Reinigung geärgert“, antwortete Doyle.

„Ah, dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, er hätte von dem fatalen Fehler gehört, den Lucas und McCabe sich geleistet haben.“ Bodie und Doyle sahen Cowley überrascht an. Sie hatten eigentlich mit einer schlimmeren Reaktion gerechnet.

„Äh, ja Sir, haben wir. Daher unsere Wut.“ Bodie sah Cowley direkt an. „Immerhin ist dadurch unsere Arbeit der letzten zwei Monate zunichte gemacht worden.“

Cowley blickte eindringlich zu ihm auf. „Ja, das stimmt. Glücklicherweise haben wir in den zwei Monaten sehr viele Informationen bekommen. Hier, nehmen Sie diese Akten und kommen Sie wieder, wenn Sie damit durch sind. Ich möchte eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ergebnisse der letzten zwei Monate hören. Und jetzt schicken Sie mir Lucas und McCabe.“

Noch auf dem Weg aus Cowleys Büro öffnete Doyle die Akte und fing an zu lesen. Sie waren gerade aus Bettys Büro, als er leise durch die Zähne pfiff. Bodie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich wundere mich, dass der alte Mann so ruhig geblieben ist. Wenn ich mir anschaue, zu wem Braxton alles Verbindungen hat, hätte er vor Wut unter der Decke hängen müssen.“ „Er hat wohl seine Flügel vergessen“, versuchte Bodie sich in einem lahmen Witz. „Nein, ganz im Ernst. Braxton hat Verbindungen nach ganz oben. Und wenn ich ‚ganz oben‘ sage, meine ich ‚ganz oben‘.“ Doyle stieß die Tür zu ihrem Büro mit dem Fuß auf. Bodie öffnete kurz die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, steckte den Kopf in den Raum und rief: „Lucas, McCabe! Cowley will euch sehen. Sofort!“ Dann eilte er Doyle hinterher. Er würde ja zu gerne Mäuschen spielen, wenn Cowley die beiden Neulinge zusammenstauchte.

„Hey, komm her und lies dir das durch.“ Doyle hielt ihm die ersten Seiten der Akte hin. „Du wirst aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskommen.“ Die nächsten zwei Stunden war in dem Büro nichts außer dem Rascheln des Papiers zu hören, welches nur ab und zu von einem leisen Pfiff oder einem gemurmelten „Sieh mal einer an“ unterbrochen wurde. Plötzlich schob Doyle seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Willst du auch einen Tee?“, fragte er Bodie, während er die Tür öffnete. „Ja, gerne. Zwei Stück Zucker und etwas Milch“, antwortete Bodie ohne von der Akte aufzusehen. Kurze Zeit später war Doyle wieder da und balancierte zwei volle Teetassen.

„Lucas und McCabe sind für zwei Wochen suspendiert. Und danach steht ein Auffrischungskurs mit Macklin und Crane für sie an. Arme Schweine!“ Er stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch, zog die Schreibtischschublade auf und holte eine Packung Kekse raus.

„Zwei Wochen Suspendierung ist doch noch harmlos für das, was sie verbockt haben“, Bodie griff sich einen Keks. „Wenn wir Braxton jetzt noch finden, ist es doch wirklich reiner Zufall. Bei den Beziehungen, die der hat, ist er bestimmt schon außer Landes.“

Während sie ihren Tee tranken und die Kekse aufaßen, lasen sie sich die letzten Seiten der dicken Akte durch. Tief einatmend schlug Doyle die Akte zu, trank den letzten Rest Tee und stellte die Tasse wieder ab. „Komm, lass uns zu Cowley gehen. Mal sehen, was er dazu zu sagen hat.“

Betty zeigte lediglich auf Cowleys Tür, als sie auf ihren Schreibtisch zukamen. Doyle klopfte einmal kurz an, und sie betraten das Büro. Zu ihrer Überraschung sahen sie, dass Cowley bereits drei mit Whisky gefüllte Gläser auf dem Tisch stehen hatte.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, meine Herren, und erzählen Sie mir, was Sie herausgefunden haben“, sagte Cowley, während er mit seiner Hand eine knappe Bewegung in Richtung Stühle machte.

„Arthur Braxton ist Inhaber eines kleinen Schmuckgeschäftes und stellt außergewöhnliche Unikate her. Durch das Geschäft hat er Beziehungen zu den Wohlhabenden und Reichen der Londoner Gesellschaft“, begann Doyle die Ausführungen. „Er kennt daher zum Beispiel den Premierminister sowie auch Lord Bonton, Lord Hayworth und diverse andere Herren, die alle bereits diversen Schmuck für ihre Frauen bei ihm haben anfertigen lassen.“ „Dies ist allerdings nicht seine einzige Verbindung nach ganz oben, Sir. Er hat auch schon Schmuckstücke an das Königshaus geliefert.“ Cowley sah Bodie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „An das Königshaus?“ „Jawohl, Sir. Seine Ex-Frau, Julietta Swandon, ist Hofdame bei Ihrer Majestät. Dadurch wird der Kontakt wohl eigentlich entstanden sein.“

„Okay, was haben wir noch?“

„Er stellt in seinem Geschäft hauptsächlich Medaillons und Ringe aus ausgefallenen Muscheln her, die in dünnen Silber- oder Golddraht gewickelt sind und sich nur dann öffnen lassen, wenn man weiß, wie es geht. Das perfekte Versteck für Drogen. Wir vermuten, dass er in jedem Haushalt, den er beliefert, jemanden im Personal hat, der diese Drogen dann weiter verkauft. Daher haben wir ihn auch noch nie bei einer Übergabe überführen können.“

„Ja, das klingt logisch. Aber wie kommt er an die Drogen?“

„Wir haben diverse Hinweise in der Akte gefunden, dass diese Drogen scheinbar über seine Kontakte von Korfu aus in das Land geschmuggelt werden.“ Doyle griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck. Ungeduldig schaute Cowley ihn an „Kontakte nach Korfu?“

„Ja, Sir. Die beste Freundin seiner Ex-Frau ist Lady Everbee, welche wiederum eine geborene Alexandra Nikolaidou ist. Der Bruder von Lady Everbee ist Spiros Nikolaidis, welchen die korfiotische Polizei zwar des Drogenschmuggels verdächtigt, aber noch nie überführen konnte. Er betreibt einen großen Exporthandel für Muscheln und sonstige Dekorationsartikel.“

„Nikolaidis ist auch der Lieferant für die Rohstoffe, die Braxton für seine Schmuckstücke benötigt. Niemand kommt auf die Idee, einen Container mit Muscheln dahingehend zu überprüfen, ob dort Drogen versteckt sind.“

„Oh, das sollten wir ändern“, merkte Cowley an, während er sich Notizen machte. „Spiros Nikolaidis war gerade zu Besuch in London. Er hat seine Schwester besucht und danach mit dem Premierminister zu Mittag gegessen. Leider genießt er auf Grund der Stellung seiner Schwester in London diplomatische Immunität.“ Cowley seufzte. „Wo kommen wir hin, wenn die Verwandten von Verbrechern schon im Königshaus arbeiten.“ Bodie warf Doyle einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu.

„Nikolaidis hat London kurz nach Braxtons Verschwinden per Privatflugzeug verlassen. Zusammen mit Miss Manderson, der Nichte unseres Premierministers und einem dritten, nicht näher bekannten Passagier.“

Bodie fiel die Kinnlade runter „Wa...was war das? Der Premierminister hat seine Nichte mit diesem Verbrecher fliegen lassen?“

„Miss Manderson ist 24, und der Premierminister ist schließlich nicht ihr Vormund. Sie kann fliegen mit wem sie will, wohin sie will. In diesem Fall nach Brindisi, um von dort mit einem Segelschiff weiter nach Korfu zu reisen.“ Cowley öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und griff hinein. „Hier sind Ihre Flugtickets, etwas Geld und Ihre Ausweise. Ihr Flug nach Korfu geht morgen früh um sechs Uhr.“

„Sie vermuten, dass Braxton der dritte Passagier ist. Richtig, Sir?“ Doyle sah Cowley aufmerksam an. „Wir haben auf Korfu keine Möglichkeiten, etwas zu tun. Wird uns die Polizei helfen?“

„Setzen Sie sich mit Alexandros Kasantzakis in Verbindung, sobald Sie etwas herausgefunden haben. Er ist Ihr Kontaktmann bei der korfiotischen Polizei und steht in regelmäßigem Kontakt mit mir. Hier ist seine Telefonnummer. Ach ja, der Premierminister ist über Ihre Aufgabe informiert und stellt Ihnen sein Haus in Acharavi zur Verfügung. Dort wird auch wie üblich Miss Manderson absteigen. Er stellt sein Haus gerne angesehenen Gästen zur Verfügung. Also benehmen Sie sich. Eine seiner Angestellten wird Sie morgen am Flughafen abholen. Guten Flug, meine Herren.“ Mit diesen Worten griff Cowley nach der nächsten Akte und würdigte Bodie und Doyle keines Blickes mehr.

Bodie legte Doyle den Arm um die Schultern und schob ihn zur Tür raus. „Das klingt fast wie Urlaub, Ray. Korfu! Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Sonne, Meer, Strand, griechische Frauen, gutes Essen und leckeren Wein. Oh, das wird toll.“

„Nicht zu vergessen Arbeit, Recherchen, gutes Benehmen...“

„Ach komm schon, Sunshine. Sei nicht so trübsinnig. Es ist doch noch gar nicht raus, ob Braxton überhaupt auf Korfu ist. Lass uns erst einmal hinfliegen, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Den Abend verbrachten sie mit Kofferpacken, einem gemütlichen Bier im nächstgelegenen Pub, und gingen dann bald ins Bett. Schließlich mussten sie am nächsten Tag schon sehr früh am Flughafen sein.  
  
\-------------------------------------------

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/20594/20594_original.jpg)

Während Bodie erfolglos versuchte, mit den höflich distanzierten Stewardessen zu flirten, nutzte Doyle die Dauer des Fluges zum Schlafen. Sie waren zwar früh zu Bett gegangen, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken gewesen. Als Bodie ihn zu Beginn des Landeanflugs weckte damit er sich wieder anschnallen konnte, rieb Doyle sich verschlafen die Augen. „Sind wir schon da? Wir sind doch gerade erst gestartet.“

„Quatsch. Wir sind schon im Landeanflug. Der Fensterplatz war wirklich verschwendet an dich. Du hättest auch hier auf dem Mittelplatz schlafen können“, neckte Bodie ihn. „Was hat dich denn heute Nacht bloß wach gehalten? Oder besser gefragt, wer?“

Doyle warf ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Das weißt du ganz genau, Sunshine. Du warst schließlich dabei.“

Die Maschine war kaum gelandet, als eine der Stewardessen zu ihrer Sitzreihe kam.

„Mister Bodie, Mister Doyle. Wenn Sie bitte noch mit dem Aussteigen warten würden. Es hat sich ein kleines Problem bezüglich Ihres Handgepäcks ergeben.“

Bodie schaute Doyle an. „Du hast doch die Papiere dabei, oder?“ „Natürlich. In Englisch und Griechisch. Sind bestimmt nur Formalitäten.“

Kaum waren die letzten Passagiere ausgestiegen, betraten zwei Polizisten das Flugzeug und kamen auf sie zu. „Würden Sie bitte mit uns kommen?“ fragte der größere von beiden. „Kommissar Kasantzakis erwartet sie schon.“ Gemeinsam verließen sie das Flugzeug und stiegen in den Polizeiwagen, der auf dem Rollfeld stand. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt hatten sie die kleine Polizeistation des Flughafens erreicht. „Bitte setzen Sie sich, Kommissar Kasantzakis kommt gleich.“ Der Polizist zeigte auf zwei Stühle, neben denen ihr Gepäck stand. „Er muss nur noch kurz ein Telefongespräch beenden.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Bodie und Doyle mitsamt ihrem Gepäck und dem Pistolenkoffer im Vorraum stehen.

„Hoffentlich hat die Angestellte des Premierministers Geduld“, sagte Doyle nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir warten jetzt schon geschlagene zwanzig Minuten. Scheint ein langes Gespräch zu sein.“

„Relax, Ray. Kasantzakis wird schon noch kommen.“ Entgegen seiner lässigen Worte sah Bodie aus, als wollte er gleich die Tür zu Kasantzakis Büro eintreten.

\---------------------------------

Während Bodie und Doyle auf ihr Treffen mit Kommissar Kasantzakis warteten, wartete in der Empfangshalle Maria Marantidou geduldig auf die Gäste ihres Arbeitgebers. Sie hatte mit sich selbst eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen, wie Bodie und Doyle wohl aussehen würden. Ob sie es mit ihrem Freund Spiros aufnehmen könnten? Sie schaute sich jeden der männlichen Passagiere, die das Flughafengebäude verließen, genau an. Aber es waren entweder Einzelpersonen oder Männer die mit Frau und Kindern da waren. Wo blieben sie nur? Maria senkte das Schild mit den Namen der beiden und stellte sich auf längeres Warten ein. Vielleicht hatten sie doch eine andere Maschine genommen. Der nächste Flug aus London sollte in ungefähr zwei Stunden ankommen.

Sie drehte sich um, um zur nächsten Bank zu gehen, als sie zwei Männer durch die Seitentür, die zur Polizei führte, das Gebäude betreten sah. Sie musterte sie und hoffte sofort, dass diese attraktiven Männer ihre Gäste wären. Vielleicht könnte sich ja etwas mehr aus dem Aufenthalt entwickeln. Schließlich war Spiros gerade mal wieder mit seinem Segelschiff unterwegs, und ihr war einfach langweilig. Aber sie hatte bestimmt nicht soviel Glück. Diese Schmuckstücke konnte nicht die Männer sein, auf die sie wartete. Dennoch hielt sie das Schild mit den beiden Namen hoch. Der etwas kleinere Mann mit dem Lockenkopf stieß seinen breitschultrigen Gefährten, der einen Koffer und eine Reisetasche trug, an.

„Sieh mal, Bodie. Unsere Fahrerin. Sieht richtig gut aus, findest du nicht auch?“

„Ja, wie eine klassische Griechin. Himmel, Ray. Was hast du eigentlich alles eingepackt? Dein Koffer wiegt bestimmt eine Tonne.“

„Niemals! Ich habe wirklich nur das Notwendigste mitgebracht.“ Mit einem Lächeln drehte Doyle sich zu Maria um. „Hallo, ich bin Ray Doyle, und das ist Bodie. Wie ich sehe, warten Sie auf uns.“ „Hallo, ich bin Maria Marantidou. Ich bin Ihre Fahrerin, Köchin und Hausdame. Kommen Sie bitte mit.“

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen beschloss Maria, dass sie noch in dieser Nacht ihr Glück bei dem dunkelhaarigen, breitschultrigen Mister Bodie versuchen würde. Seine blauen Augen in Kombination mit der hellen Haut und den dunklen Haaren waren das komplette Gegenteil von Spiros mit seiner braunen Haut, den braunen Augen und den etwas längeren dunkelbraunen Haaren. Und der Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte. Ja, heute Abend würde sie ihr Glück versuchen. Morgen wäre Spiros ja schließlich schon wieder auf Korfu. Während sie die Küstenstraße entlang fuhr, beobachtete Maria ihre Fahrgäste, die wiederum die Abwechslungsreiche Landschaft mit ihren Pinienwäldern, Olivenhainen und grünen Berghängen auf der einen Seite und dem blauen Meer und dem weiten Blick auf Albanien auf der anderen Seite der Straße bewunderten.

Das Haus befand sich zwischen den Orten Acharavi und Roda, lediglich durch einen knapp zweihundert Meter langen Rasen vom Meer getrennt. Umgeben wurde es von einem normalen Zaun, und es waren keinerlei Sicherheitsmerkmale sichtbar. Das Haus verfügte über zwei Etagen, alle Zimmer waren mit großen Fenstern ausgestattet und ein Balkon wand sich in der zweiten Etage um das ganze Haus. Er war so tief, dass die Liegestühle dort komplett mit Blick auf das Meer aufgestellt werden konnten.

„Ihre Schlafzimmer sind in der zweiten Etage“, sagte Maria, während sie die Tür aufschloss. „Beide haben Meerblick. Das Zimmer für Mister Bodie ist auf der rechten Seite der Treppe, das Zimmer von Mister Doyle befindet sich links. Sie sind bestimmt hungrig. Ich werde Ihnen eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen richten. Liegestühle für den Strand finden Sie übrigens in der Garage. Fühlen Sie sich bitte wie zu Hause.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Küche.

„Was meinst Du, warum wir uns die Zimmer nicht selbst aussuchen dürfen?“, wollte Bodie von Doyle wissen. „Hmm, wahrscheinlich will sie heute Abend genau wissen, wer von uns wo ist. Hast Du ihren Blick nicht bemerkt, Sunshine?“ Doyle griente Bodie an. „Sie hat Dich doch im Auto fast mit ihren Blicken ausgezogen.“ Er schnappte sich den Pistolenkoffer und joggte mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinauf. „Kommst du?“ „Jaja“, antwortete Bodie und murmelte, während er sich die Koffer griff „bin ich eigentlich der Packesel, oder was?“

Nachdem sie ausgepackt und gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg, um den Ort und die dortigen Lokale auszukundschaften. Es war schon relativ spät und dunkel, als sie wieder im Haus des Premierministers ankamen. Gemeinsam zogen sie sich in Bodies Zimmer zurück, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

„Wenn die Aussage von Kommissar Kasantzakis stimmt, müsste das Segelschiff morgen im Laufe des späten Nachmittags in Korfu-Stadt ankommen“, sagte Doyle, während er seine Waffe überprüfte. „Wir sollten Maria fragen, ob sie uns hinfahren kann. Dann können wir sofort feststellen, ob Braxton an Bord ist.“

„Ich fände es besser, wenn wir uns einen Wagen mieten würden. Wenn wir mit Maria am Hafen stehen, wird Braxton das Schiff niemals verlassen.“

„Wenn er denn überhaupt drauf ist.“

„Genau. Wenn er denn überhaupt auf dem Schiff ist. Aber wenn er uns sieht, wird er auf alle Fälle auf dem Schiff bleiben. Und gegen Nikolaidis haben wir nichts in der Hand. Er wird uns also nicht auf das Schiff lassen.“

„Einverstanden“, Ray gähnte ausgiebig. „Wir mieten uns morgen früh einen Wagen. Und jetzt gehe ich schlafen.“

„Ray?“ „Ja?“ „Wirklich schlafen? Bleib doch noch etwas, das Bett ist groß genug.“ Mit einem Nicken ging Doyle zur Tür und löschte das Deckenlicht.

  
\-------------------------------------  


Maria hörte, wie die Gäste zurückkamen. Sie wartete eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie auf dem Balkon leise in die Richtung von Bodies Zimmer schlich. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Vorhang, der sich in der leichten Brise des Meeres vor und zurück bewegte. Die Deckenleuchte war aus. Lediglich die kleine Lampe, die direkt neben dem Fenster an der Wand angebracht war, leuchtete noch. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Die meisten Gäste ließen diese Lampe in der ersten Nacht an, damit sie sich besser orientieren konnten. Für Maria war der Vorteil, dass ihre Silhouette trotz des Mondscheines nicht sofort sichtbar sein würde. Die Überraschung wäre perfekt. Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob den Vorhang vorsichtig zur Seite. Mit Schrecken sah sie, dass nicht, wie von ihr erwartet, nur Bodie, sondern auch Doyle in dem Bett lag. Maria ging leise einen Schritt näher, um einen besseren Blick auf die Geschehnisse im Bett zu bekommen.

Nach einem intensiven Zungenkuss, bei dem Bodie und Doyle gegenseitig das Innere ihrer Münder erkundet hatten, lag Bodie nun atemlos, mit leicht gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett. Da war doch noch etwas, was er Ray hatte fragen wollen. Wenn er sich jetzt nur konzentrieren könnte. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Maria zu tun. Er setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als Doyles talentierter Mund sich über seiner rechten Brustwarze schloss. Sein letzter klarer Gedanke war ‚Egal, Maria ist nicht wichtig’. Danach gab es nur noch Ray und die Gefühle, die dieser in ihm auslöste. Während Rays Hände wie Schmetterlingsflügel über Bodies Brustkorb und den Bauch runter zu den Oberschenkeln flatterten, kümmerten sich Zähne und Zunge um Bodies Brustwarzen. Das leichte Knabbern mit anschließendem Lecken und Küssen schoss jedes Mal wie ein kleiner, elektrischer Stoß direkt in Bodies Glied, und ließen es größer und härter werden. Doyle schaute zu Bodies Penis und hob mit einem leisen Glucksen in der Stimme den Kopf. „Gefällt dir das, Bodie?“ Wie eine Schlange ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen und leckte federleicht über Bodies rechte Brustwarze. Das leise Knurren von Bodie und die Reaktion seines Glieds ließ ihn wieder leise Lachen. „Ja, ich glaube schon, dass dir das gefällt.“

Bevor Bodie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte Doyle sich wieder nach oben geschoben, um seinen Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss zu erobern. Unermüdlich erkundete währenddessen seine rechte Hand die Innenseite von Bodies linkem Oberschenkel. Während Bodie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bedeckte Doyle sein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen, bevor er mit zärtlichen Küssen, leichtem Knabbern und beruhigendem Lecken den Weg Richtung Bauchnabel antrat. Bodie fühlte, wie sein Gehirn durch diese Stimulation einfach abschaltete. Er gab sich nur noch der Sensation hin, die Doyles Vorgehen bei ihm auslöste. Mit leichten Aufwärtsbewegungen versuchte er, der Zunge noch näher zu kommen. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie jedes leichten Knabbern und Lecken durch ein Pulsieren in Hoden und Penis beantwortet wurde. Als Ray mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel erreichte, und diesen erst mit der Zungenspitze umkreiste, bevor er so tief wie möglich mit seiner Zunge eintauchte, konnte Bodie ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte diese Zunge. Wenn Ray nicht aufpasste, würde er kommen, ohne dass Ray sein Glied auch nur berührt hätte. Sein Penis zuckte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Rays Hand da, und beruhigte sein Glied mit einem leichten Druck. „Noch nicht, Sunshine. Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“ „Ich weiß, Ray“, stöhnte Bodie. „Aber ich bin verdammt nah.“ „Dann sag mir, was du willst“, forderte Doyle ihn mit heiserer, verführerischer Stimme auf. „Was soll ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“ „Nimm mich in Deinen Mund, Ray. Bitte! Ich liebe Deinen Mund. Bitte lass mich in Deinem Mund kommen.“

Während Doyle mit seiner Zunge den Ansatz des Schamhaares entlang leckte, begann Bodies ganzer Körper zu zucken. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen. In Flammen, die ihren Ursprung in seiner Schamgegend hatten. Er spürte, wie Doyle mit kräftigen Händen nach seinen Hüften griff und diese auf das Bett drückte. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, glitt Doyle weiter nach unten und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund. Bodie fühlte die angenehme, weiche Wärme, die sich um seinen kompletten Penis schloss und entspannte sich. Eine Zeitlang geschah nichts. Doyle hielt Bodies Penis im Mund, während Bodies Atmung und Herzschlag sich leicht beruhigten. Als Doyle hörte, dass Bodies Atmung fast normal war, zog er seinen Kopf zurück, bis Bodies Penis aus seinem Mund glitt und auf Bodies Bauch fiel. Dann glitt er mit seiner Zunge bis zur Eichel hoch und wieder runter bis zur Wurzel. Diese Prozedur wiederholter er unzählige Male. Bodies Hände schossen vor und griffen nach Doyles Haaren. Er stand kurz vorm Explodieren. Doyle nahm den Penis wieder in den Mund und fing an zu saugen. Bodies Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, sein Kopf bewegte sich unkontrolliert nach rechts und links, während sich seine Hände in Doyles Locken vergruben. Je schneller Doyle seinen Mund rauf und runter bewegte, desto hektischer wurde Bodies Atem. Seine Hüften nahmen den Rhythmus von Doyles Mundbewegungen auf und wurden in ihren Aufwärtsbewegungen immer schneller. Als er das vertraute Ziehen in den Hoden spürte stöhnte er „Ray, ich komme. Ich….ich….RAY!!“ Er explodierte in einem Orgasmus der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, während Ray den Penis noch im Mund behielt, bis er völlig erschlafft und Bodie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Dann schob er sich hoch und schaute Bodie lächelnd an.

„Na, Sunshine. Bist du wieder unter den Lebenden?“ Glücklich und erschöpft sah Bodie ihn an. „Hallo, Liebster. Das war fantastisch. Ich habe die Milchstraße gesehen. Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist.“ Bodie ließ seine rechte Hand an Doyles Körper runter gleiten. Als er Doyles erigiertes Glied in die Hand nahm, sah er ihn fragend an. „Was möchtest du, Ray?“ „Was schlägst du vor?“ fragte Doyle ihn mit einem zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nimm mich, Ray. Ich möchte dich tief in mir spüren.“ Diese geflüsterte Aufforderung hatte eine enorme Auswirkung auf Doyles Penis. Bodie spürte, wie er unter seiner Hand anfing zu zucken wie ein gefangenes wildes Tier. Er nahm die Tube KY vom Nachttisch und reichte sie Doyle.

Doyle griff sich ein Kissen und schob es Bodie unter den Hintern. Dann nahm er etwas von dem Gleitgel und strich es auf sein erigiertes Glied. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln drückte er etwas Gel auf die Finger seiner rechten Hand, und führte diese zwischen Bodies Hinterbacken. Bodie spreizte seine Beine weiter und winkelte die Knie an, um Doyle einen besseren Zugang zu seinem Anus zu ermöglichen. Doyles spielerisches Streicheln der Öffnung veranlasste Bodie dazu leise murmelnde Geräusche von sich zu geben. Als Doyle merkte, dass Bodies Muskel total entspannt war, ließ er einen Finger hinein gleiten. Bodie stöhnte auf. Das Gefühl, als Doyles Finger in ihn eindrang, war fantastisch. Nachdem er den Finger vorsichtig ein paar Mal hin und her bewegt hatte, führte Doyle einen zweiten Finger ein und begann den Muskel leicht zu dehnen. Plötzlich fühlte Bodie eine Flammenzunge durch seinen Körper schießen. Doyle hat mit gekonnter Präzision seine Prostata erwischt und begann, diese vorsichtig zu massieren. Jedes leichte Streicheln ließ Bodie nach Luft schnappen. „Oh Ray, es fühlt sich so gut an. Bitte, Ray! Bitte! Nimm mich.“ Bodies Worte waren nur schwer zu verstehen, aber Doyle wusste genau, was Bodie wollte. Er ließ die Fingerspitzen noch ein letztes Mal über die Prostata gleiten, bevor er die Finger zurückzog. Sofort machte sich in Bodie ein Gefühl des Verlustes und der Leere breit. „Nicht“ murmelte er.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob Doyle Bodies Beine auf seine Schultern, brachte sich in die richtige Position und führte sein Glied vorsichtig in Bodies Anus ein. Als die Spitze seines Penis den Muskelring überwunden hatte, wartete er auf Bodies Reaktion. Als Bodie ihm zunickte, drückte er vorsichtig, bis sein gesamter Penis in Bodies Anus verschwunden war. In dem Moment in dem sein Hodensack Bodies Hintern berührte, stieß Bodie ein wohliges Seufzen aus. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine Beine von Doyles Schultern gleiten und schlang sie um seine Hüften. Er hob seine Arme und schlang sie um Doyles Oberkörper, um ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen. Er liebte das Gefühl von Doyles Brusthaaren auf seinem Körper. Es fühlte sich weich und fluffig für ihn an. Doyle gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und begann in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus sein Glied herauszuziehen und wieder hinein zustoßen. Jeder Stoß entlockte Bodie einen unterdrückten Schrei. Das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins wurde für ihn immer intensiver. Um dieses Gefühl noch stärker zu fühlen, begegnete er jedem Abwärtsstoß von Doyle mit einem Aufwärtsstoß seiner Hüften. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, wie sein Glied wieder anzuschwellen begann. Plötzlich stützte Doyle sich mit seinen Händen ab und drückte seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Die Atmung veränderte sich, seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter und seine Augen blickten scheinbar ins Leere. Bodie spannte seine Muskeln an und verstärkte somit den Reiz an Doyles Penis. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das ein außerordentliches Gefühl hervorrief. Doyle wurde kurz am ganzen Körper steif und schrie laut Bodies Namen. Bodie spürte wie sich Doyles Samen in kräftigen Wellen in seinen Körper entlud. Als Doyle auf Bodies Körper zusammen sackte, erlebte Bodie seinen zweiten Orgasmus. Er umklammerte Doyle um das Gefühl der Verbundenheit noch lange zu spüren.

 

„Oh Ray, ich liebe das Gefühl von dir in mir. Ich liebe dich!“ „Ich liebe dich auch, Bodie. Du bist mein Leben.“ „Wenn wir zurück sind müssen wir mit Cowley reden.“ „Ja, du hast ja Recht, Bodie. Aber lass Cowley jetzt bitte aus dem Spiel.“

Während Doyle sich vorsichtig aus Bodie zurückzog und auf den Rücken drehte, hörten sie auf dem Balkon ein Geräusch. Sie schauten zur Balkontür und sahen den auf den Vorhängen den Schatten einer Frau. „Hmm, Sunshine. Ich glaube, wir haben gerade die Träume von Maria zerstört.“ Ray gab Bodie einen zärtlichen Kuss, kuschelte sich an ihn und machte die Augen zu. „Das war es, was ich dich noch fragen wollte“ , entgegnete Bodie während er seinen Arm um Doyle legt und in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

\-------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne von einem strahlend blauen Himmel auf Korfu. Nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen. Es ging ein leichter Wind, der vom Pantokrator hinunter Richtung Meer wehte. Bodie und Doyle hatten sich einen kleinen Wagen geliehen, und waren nach Korfu-Stadt gefahren. Sie würden den Wagen außerhalb des Hafens abstellen und versuchen, einen Blick auf die dritte Person an Bord des Segelschiffes zu erhaschen. Wenn sie viel Glück hatten, würde es Braxton sein.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Hafen hatten sie kurz im Büro von Kommissar Kasantzakis angerufen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen mit ihm besprochen. Er hatte ihnen einen seiner Mitarbeiter geschickt, der ihnen nun, als Bootsagent getarnt, die Vor- und Nachteile der diversen, zum Verkauf stehenden Schiffe zu erläutern schien. Gleichzeitig beobachteten sie das Segelschiff von Spiros Nikolaidis, das gerade am Hafen anlegte. Kaum waren die Leinen befestigt, und die Laufplanke ausgelegt, kam auch schon Miss Manderson mit ihrem Gepäck und verließ das Schiff. Nach kurzer Zeit folgten ihr Spiros Nikolaidis und ein Matrose. Mit Erstaunen sahen Bodie und Doyle, wie Maria, die gerade noch das Gepäck von Miss Manderson im Kofferraum verstaut hatte, Spiros Nikolaidis um den Hals fiel.

„Schau mal, Bodie! Ob der PM weiß, dass eine seiner Angestellten mit der korfiotischen Unterwelt schläft?“ „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir sollten das alles sorgfältig im Auge behalten.“

„Da, sehen Sie, meine Herren. Dieser Matrose sieht dem von Ihnen gesuchten Mann irgendwie ähnlich.“ Der Polizist zupfte an Bodies Jacke. „Wenn man ihm die Mütze und den Bart abnimmt, und dafür eine Brille auf die Nase setzt, könnte es Ihr Mann sein.“

„Das stimmt. Komm Ray, wir müssen hier weg. Nicht, dass Maria uns noch sieht und etwas verrät. Können Sie bitte dem Matrosen folgen? Wir werden uns später wieder bei Kommissar Kasantzakis melden.“ Noch im Sprechen zog Bodie Doyle hinter sich her und duckte sich hinter einem alten Fischerboot. Der Polizist schlenderte fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend in Richtung Hafenausfahrt und grinste den Matrosen an. Mal sehen, ob dieser Matrose Griechisch konnte. Dann wäre es wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Matrose. „Hallo Kumpel“, sagte er auf Griechisch. „Sind das blöde Touristen gewesen. Haben sich ein altes, verrottetes Fischerboot zum Preis einer Nobeljacht andrehen lassen. Ich liebe diese Amerikaner!“

  
Der Matrose ging stumm an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Während Bodie und Doyle wieder zu ihrem Wagen zurückkehrten, schlich der Polizist dem Matrosen nach. Sie kamen durch diverse, immer schmaler werdende Gassen, bevor der Matrose vor einem alten, nicht mehr genutzten und heruntergekommenen Hotel stehen blieb. Er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss die Hintertür auf. Dann schaute er kurz nach rechts und links, bevor er im Gebäude verschwand. Der Polizist machte sich auf den Weg, um Kommissar Kasantzakis zu informieren. Er war sich nun sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Matrosen um Braxton handelte.

  
Die nächsten drei Tage passierte absolut nichts. Braxton blieb in dem alten, leerstehenden Hotel, Nikolaidis besuchte seine Geliebte Maria und Miss Manderson, Bodie und Doyle genossen die Sonne und das Meer. Am vierten Tag kam plötzlich ein Anruf. Bodie und Doyle lagen gemütlich auf ihren Liegestühlen am Strand, als Maria von der Terrasse rief „Mister Bodie! Mister Doyle! Ich habe Ihren Onkel George für Sie am Telefon! Mister Bodie! Mister Doyle!“

Wie ein Mann sprangen sie auf und liefen das Stück zur Terrasse im Gleichschritt. „Sie können das Gespräch im Arbeitszimmer führen. Dort hinten.“ Maria zeigte auf eine Tür im Hintergrund und ging wieder in die Küche.

Doyle nahm den Hörer. „Hallo, Onkel George. Wie geht es dir? Schön, dass du anrufst.“ Danach hörte er eine ganze Weile zu. „Ja, gut Onkel George. Wir versprechen, wir melden uns so bald wie möglich bei dir.“ Mit diesen Worten legte Doyle den Hörer auf, griff nach Bodies Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hoch. „Cowley sagt, dass Kasantzakis ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass Braxton aktiv geworden ist. Wir müssen dringend nach Korfu-Stadt. Braxton ist unser Fall.“ Schnell zogen sie sich an und machten sich auf den Weg.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Sie parkten den Wagen in der Nähe eines verlassenen Spielplatzes, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Hotel.

„Na, Sunshine. Lust auf einen Besuch im Stundenhotel?“ fragte Bodie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Kommt drauf an, was du mir bezahlst, Sweety“, säuselte Doyle zurück.

„Oi, ich übernehme doch schon die Rechnung für das Zimmer, Liebchen“, kam die amüsierte Antwort. „Ich geh rein, und du nimmst dir die Rückseite vor. Sei vorsichtig.“ Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken bewegte Doyle sich an der Mauer entlang Richtung Hintertür. Gleichzeitig zog er seine Waffe. Mit viel Glück würden sie Braxton und Nikolaidis auf frischer Tat ertappen.

Bodie öffnete das Schloss des alten Haupteinganges mit seinem Dietrich und betrat so leise wie möglich das Hotel. Während er seine Waffe zog, schlich er vorsichtig die Treppe hoch, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Als er in der ersten Etage ankam, schlich er sich vorsichtig an die erste Tür heran und drehte versuchsweise den Türknauf. Die Tür öffnete sich, und er blickte in ein leeres Zimmer mit zerbrochener Scheibe. Auch die nächsten zwei Zimmer waren leer. Das vierte Zimmer jedoch war abgeschlossen. Bodie machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen. Er nahm einen kurzen Anlauf und kickte die Tür auf. In dem Moment, als er in das Zimmer sprang, sprang Braxton aus dem Fenster.

Doyle sah Braxton auf dem Boden aufkommen, und rannte los. Er sprang über Glasscherben, ausgehebelte Türen und eine Wasserlache, bevor er Braxton erreichte. Mit einem Hechtsprung riss er ihn zu Boden, drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und drückte ihm das Knie in die Nierengegend. Dann zog er Handschellen aus seiner Jackentasche, und fesselte Braxton die Hände.

In dem Moment steckte Bodie den Kopf aus dem Fenster. „Hey, Doyle! Das musst du dir ansehen!“

Doyle zog Braxton hoch, und schob ihn Richtung Tür vor sich her. „Na los. Nun geh schon.“

Als er im Zimmer ankam, zog er tief die Luft ein. Auf dem Boden verteilt waren diverse Päckchen mit weißem Pulver und verschieden große, komplette Muscheln. Bodie war gerade dabei, eine der zusammengeklebten Muscheln mit seinem Taschenmesser zu öffnen.

„Wenn eine Perle drin ist, Sunshine, dann will ich sie haben. Ich könnte sie Maria schenken“, alberte Doyle rum. „Perle. Wer will den schon eine Perle, wenn er Schnee im Sommer haben kann?“ fragte Bodie und ließ das kleine Tütchen in Rays ausgestreckte Hand fallen. „Komm, wir bringen ihn zur Polizei. Die sollen ihn bis zum Abflug nach London mal schön für uns in Gewahrsam nehmen.“ Während Bodie die Taschen mit den Muscheln und dem Rauschgift trug, schob Doyle Braxton vor sich her Richtung Auto.

Nachdem sie Braxton bei Kommissar Kasantzakis abgeliefert und mit Cowley geklärt hatten, dass sie mit der ersten Maschine am nächsten Tag zurück nach London fliegen würden, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Acharavi. So schön die Insel und das Haus auch waren, sie hatten jetzt nur noch den Wunsch, Braxton in London abzuliefern und ein dringendes Gespräch mit Cowley zu führen. Als sie in der Villa ankamen, sahen sie, wie Maria Miss Manderson einen Korb mit Muscheln reichte. „Ach, Miss Manderson. Könnten Sie diese Muscheln vielleicht für Lady Everbee mitnehmen? Spiros hat sie ihr versprochen, aber bis er wieder nach London kommt....“ Bevor Miss Manderson reagieren konnte, hatte Doyle sich den Korb schon gegriffen.

„Wir dürfen doch mal, oder?“ fragte er mit liebenswürdiger Stimme. „Bodie, wärst du bitte so nett und würdest eine dieser schönen, großen Muscheln für mich öffnen? Vielleicht finde ich ja eine Perle.“

„Aber ja, mein Liebster“, antwortete Bodie in einer extra affektierten Tonlage, verbeugte sich und nahm sich eine Muschel aus dem Korb. „Oh, da ist bestimmt eine schöne, große Perle drin. Die Muschel ist nämlich ganz schön schwer.“

„Nana, Maria. Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“ fragte Doyle plötzlich mit harter Stimme und hielt Maria am Ellenbogen fest. „Sind Sie gar nicht neugierig, was in der Muschel ist?“

Maria sackte in sich zusammen. Bodie fesselte ihre Hände auf dem Rücken, und gemeinsam mit Doyle und Maria machte er sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Korfu-Stadt. Nachdem sie Maria bei Kommissar Kasantzakis abgeliefert hatten, blieb Ray kurz an dem zweiten Tor zum Gefängnishof stehen. „Ach Bodie, ich werde nie verstehen, was so ein hübsches Wesen dazu verleitet, sich mit einem Schurken wie Nikolaidis abzugeben.“ Er ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen. Bodie legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und lenkte ihre Schritte zum Auto.

\-----------------------

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen sie zusammen in Cowleys Büro. Vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch hatten sie gut gefüllte Gläser mit Whisky stehen. Cowley sah seine Männer aufmerksam an.

„Wenn ich Sie also richtig verstanden habe, Doyle, dann hat Lady Everbee die Muscheln regelmäßig durch unwissende Gäste unseres PM bekommen?“

„Ja, Sir. Wie Sie ja bereits anmerkten, hat der PM gerne seinen Freunden das Haus auf Korfu für einen Urlaub zur Verfügung gestellt. Und es war bekannt, dass die Gäste des PM nicht kontrolliert wurden. Somit war die Gefahr eher gering, dass etwas auffallen würde.“

„Und Maria war ja auch eine sehr hübsche, unschuldig aussehende Person, der jeder gerne einen Gefallen getan hat. Jedenfalls hat Lady Everbee die Muscheln dann an Julietta Swandon weitergegeben, welche diese dann an Braxton weiterleitete.“ Bodie griff nach seinem Glas. „Jetzt ist natürlich nur die Frage, wer im Königshaus noch davon gewusst hat. Müssen wir vielleicht Ihre Majestät zu einem Gespräch bitten?“

Cowley fiel der Stift aus der Hand „Bodie! Was...“ Weiter kam er nicht, da seine Männer lachend in den Stühlen hingen. Er holte tief Luft, nahm eine Akte von dem Stapel auf seinem Tisch und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Ach, gehen Sie mir aus den Augen. Ich will Sie vor morgen Mittag 12:00 Uhr nicht mehr sehen.“

Bodie stieß Doyle an. Doyle setzte sich gerade hin und räusperte sich. „Äh, Sir. Bodie und ich hätten da noch etwas Persönliches mit Ihnen zu besprechen...“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Endnote: Vielen Dank an Cloudless_9193 für die inspirierende Art, die mir schlagartig klar machte, welche Geschichte ich schreiben möchte. Gleichzeitig lieben Dank für die herzliche Unterstützung.


End file.
